


Should Have Just Given Him the Details

by whisperedthoughts



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Making Up, Sex, The Hanged Man (Dragon Age), friends get together to have fun in a tavern but are forced to listen to dwarf written smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedthoughts/pseuds/whisperedthoughts
Summary: Varric said he'd do this. He even gave Anders a few chances.





	Should Have Just Given Him the Details

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. This little dialogue between Varric and Anders cracked me up. Also Cassandra would have loved this part of the book.

“Okay okay, stop me if you've heard this one. Meredith has a new initiation that she uses on new recruits. Those who fail are killed. Some mages say the process is a Harrowing one!”  
Anders laughs loudly.   
A very rare sound these days.   
I move my head from his chest to see the wrinkles that show only when he smiles widely. His hair is a mess from our reconciliation sex.   
Our arguments are loud and draining.  
But this, this makes it worth it.  
This time it was over me sending the mages from Starkhaven back to the Circle.  
It's the sixth time this has happened, where we fight then don't talk and get to the steamy bits.  
I'll admit we aren't the most stable relationship, but we love each other.   
“You know love, if you ever retire from being the Champion of Kirkwall you should try your hand at comedy.” He says dryly.  
“And you should play the lute in Circles everywhere as a traveling minstrel.” I retort.  
He gives a smug smirk and a deep chuckle.   
The rumble in his throat feels foreign but familiar and I don't know how to describe something that is both common and rare. But Maker, I want to hear it more often.   
“I see our recent “fight” hasn't softened that wit of yours my love.” He says and follows it with a charming smile.  
I laugh and straddle him.  
“I’d say the only soft thing in this room belongs to you.” I say then return the smile.  
His eyes get warmer and he has that smug smirk again.  
He must feel challenged.  
“Maybe you should rectify that, Hawke.” He whispers in my ear, his stubble pricks my neck. It tickles and I squirm making me grind my hips against his.  
He grunts and I feel him twitch against my thigh.  
“Oooh Anders wants to play, does he?” I say smugly. “You know what they say Anders will play while Justice is away. You know I heard Justice isn't nice that Justice is hard and comes swiftly.” I say triumphantly.  
“Ugh don't say that.” He groans.  
He bucks his hips a bit to remind me what my mission is.   
I grind against him.   
Anders firmly grabs my hips.  
His thumbs rub circles into the skin. He's gentle and his touch makes my skin tingle.   
One of his hands slips in between my legs and slips in between my thighs.  
Zap.  
“Oh maker!” Soft sparks make my insides tingle.   
Is that what Isabella was talking about?  
“You know back when I was a Warden or when I was on the run, I would stop at brothels and that would be my trick.” Anders says cooley.   
“I could see why you must have been popular.” I say in between pants. His fingers are like magic.   
He slowly sits up as he slides two fingers in me, my sex still sensitive from our last round. He looks at me. His eyes hold so much love I cannot look away. This is the only person that matters right now.   
“I love you,” he whispers. His eyes never more sincere.  
“I lo-ahhhh.” I want to declare my love, but he starts to work his fingers into a sensitive spot.   
“What was that, my love?” He says smugly. “Couldn't quite understand what you said.”   
His fingers speed up and he uses his little spark trick every time he pulls his fingers out.   
“A-Anders that's so… I-I’m going to.” I’m panting and my release is approaching.  
Then as I’m about to go over the edge, he stops.   
“Anders?” I’m confused, hurt even.   
“Maker that was a sight.” He says in his gentle tone.   
His eyes give him away though. You'd think it was a demon of Desire and not Justice possessing him. He looks at me hungrily, his eyes dart towards my hardened nipples. He gently sucks on one and plays the other. I feel him get harder as his cock presses against me. It twitches letting me know that it needs attention.   
“Oh little Anders wants to come out and play? Is it here to dispense hard justice?” I say.  
He groans and lifts his face from my breasts. “Maker, that was your worst joke yet.”   
I laugh it off and kiss him. “You love me.”   
I grasp his cock and guide him inside me. It's a familiar fullness, but one that always pleases me. My hips move on their own accord. Up, forward a bit, then slide down. I savor each moan he let's escape his mouth.  
My body gets into a rhythm. I move faster and come down harder making me take Anders in deeper. It's the best type of chain of events.   
Anders holds my hips. His face is flushed and his head leaned back. His hands slide down and cup my ass, then move back to my hips. He groans loudly. He grabs my hips tightly and fucks me frantically as he inches closer to his release. I love watching him. Face and neck all red with his hair a mess. He looks beautiful. Maker, I love this man.   
“H-Hawke.”Anders breaks my trance with a moan.   
His cock is rubbing against my walls and my climax is near.   
“Fuck me, Anders! Make me yours. Revolutionize me!”  
We climax and it feels like a bomb goes off within our bodies.The room is spinning, my ears ring, and my body feels like it’s in shreds due to the exhaustion.  
\--------------  
“Varric, you made up an entire part in the book about Anders and I fucking?” I ask puzzled.  
“Listen, I warned Blondie that I was just going to make something up if he didn't give me details.”He responds cooly.   
“Yes but Varric, I would never say nor think two thirds of these things. And a climax that we both reach together? It's just not realistic,” I say.   
Anders chimes in, “At least it's not a role play of two mages fucking in the Circle library for fear that a templar will catch them.”   
“I have class, Blondie. Besides, Hawke was never a Circle mage, wouldn't have been realistic.” Varric retorts.   
“This isn't being published Varric. Ever.” I use my stern voice so he knows I mean business.   
“Okay.” He says. He looks too pleased.  
“Or told at any tavern and/or brothel.” I add.   
He smacks his lips together, “Fine.”   
“Promise?” I say.  
“I promise, Hawke.” He replies.  
“Varric, isn't it weird to write such stories about your friends?” Merill asks.  
“Not when there's a bunch of coin to be made, Daisy. Besides the audience would love to hear about a softer version of Hawke. I was just meeting that demand.” Varric says matter of factly.  
“I’ll say.” Isabela coos.   
Fenris face recoils in disgust, “No one should read this.”  
Varric smacks his lips together again, “Everyone's a critic.”

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the idea of Varric having drafts of what he writes and then telling them to his friends. Since Dragon Age II is told by Varric, he could have made something up. Especially the romance scenes.


End file.
